


You Were Never On Your Own

by lewisharryostrich



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Louis, later dad harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewisharryostrich/pseuds/lewisharryostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to grab Louis’ hand as he leads him to the car, but he doesn’t. They just met. God, he’s probably married. He’s got a child, of course he has someone else. Besides, they have hardly known each other for more than half an hour. But, in half an hour’s time, Harry learnt he might have grown the tiniest, smallest, crush on Louis. He’s a grown man with a crush on another grown man he met at the supermarket.</p><p>Harry and Louis meet at a supermarket, and the rest is just natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Never On Your Own

Half a bottle of ketchup, two apples, and a case of beer was all Harry saw when he looked into his refrigerator. He left his roommate, Niall, away for two weeks in their London flat while he went to go visit his mother and sister in Homes Chapel. The whole train ride home, Harry could only think about making a sandwich and sitting on the couch for a few hours upon arriving to his shared flat. Of course, Harry comes home to an empty refrigerator.

He quickly scribbles a small list of items before grabbing his car keys. 

“Niall,” he calls out from the kitchen. “I’m going to the grocery store see you in a bit.”

“Don’t care!” He hears Niall call back. Good to be home. 

 

Harry almost hits the small blue car he parks next to. The horrid small parking spaces they are. Light rain falls upon Harry’s curls as he climbs out of the driver’s seat. The automatic doors welcome him as he grabs a shopping pram and hurries out of the rain

Inside the store, Harry takes out the list of items he needs to buy. The list includes, cereal, ingredients for the meal he plans to cook tonight, berries, melon, milk, and since he was feeling spontaneous, jelly beans. Harry decides to pick up the jelly beans first. 

“Daddy,” he hears a little girl whine as he makes his way to the candy section of the store. “Can I please have a chocolate bar?” She is not in Harry’s view but he can sense the girl is batting her eyelashes at her father.

“Fine, sweetie.” A man, most likely her father, answers. “Where are they?”

Harry turns the corner and sees the two. A little girl, no older than three or four years of age, dressed in a purple skirt, a sparkly light purple jumper, and purple Ugg style boots. She has two terribly messy braids. Harry thinks he can braid his own hair better. His attention shifts to the man accompanying her. He is shorter than Harry, by a good five inches, but makes up for height in everything else. Chestnut colored hair compliments his soft facial features as he attempts to get his child the sweet. 

“Daddy,” she whines again. “Just grow a bit taller and you can get me chocolate.”

The man is on his toes trying to reach the top shelf, where the chocolate bars are situated. 

Harry interrupts the pair, “Hey, I can get what you need.” He makes his offer by moving closer to them. The girl becomes shy immediately and hides behind the man’s leg holding tightly. Harry smiles at the scene. 

“Oh,” The man starts. “Um, it’s ok, I mean, we have it alright.” Suddenly the man’s attention shifts from Harry to the girl clinging to his leg. “Don’t we, Chloe?” She nods her head, avoiding any eye contact with Harry.

Harry questions them, “Really?” In one quick move he grabs the chocolate from the top shelf without even have to move onto his toes. Large hands gift the man a single bar of candy. A smirk spreads across Harry’s lips.

“Thank you, what do you say to the man, Chloe?” The other man attempts to hide his blush by looking at his daughter. Chloe whispers a shy ‘thank you’. 

“The Man, I like it. I’ll have everyone call me The Man from this point forward.”

“Well, you haven’t properly introduced yourself, yet.”

“Harry, short for nothing but Harry.”

“Louis, spelled like Lewis, pronounced like Louie.”

“Well, Louis spelled like Lewis pronounced like Louie,” Chloe lets out a laugh before covering her mouth at the tall boy’s remark. Harry grins, “You are very welcome for the chocolate bar. Unfortunate you aren’t a couple inches taller, like me, so you could reach for it yourself.”

“Harry short for nothing but Harry, how could you be so rude to me,” He covers his daughter’s ears for dramatic measure, “And in front of my own child.” Chloe laughs, a wide slime spreads across her face.

Harry’s smile turns painfully sheepish; He crouches down, balancing his toes to get on the young girl’s level. Louis stares in disbelief in the scene unfolding, in a supermarket of all places.

“Hi,” Harry whisper Louis’ daughter. “What’s your name?”

Chloe looks up at her father for approval, always being told ‘don’t talk to strangers’. He nods.

“ ‘m Chloe.” She tells Harry, arms still wrapped around her father’s calf.

“What a lovely name, Chloe.” Harry replies slowly. “And how old are you?”

She holds up four fingers to express her age. Harry giggles. Louis grins, because who the hell still giggles. The young boy brings he himself back to an upright position. The men lock eyes, while Harry takes mental note of Louis’ stunning blue color. They stare for a few moments before Harry breaks the silence. 

“Well, better be on my way, or I’ll come home to an angry, hungry roomie. Bye Chloe enjoy the chocolate,” Chloe smiles. “Bye Lou, hopefully I’ll see you around sometime.”

“Bye Harry.”

 

Sometime means about ten minutes later, where Harry finds himself in the checkout line behind Louis and Chloe. 

“Daddy,” Chloe tugs Louis long shirt to grasp his attention. “Look it’s Harry.” She points at Harry. 

Harry’s head perks up. He didn’t even realize he was behind the two, only looking up because he heard his name. Chloe looks at him, smiling. Louis looks up from swiping his credit card.

“Oops,” Harry says, his curls falling in front of his face. “Fancy seeing you here, again.”

“Hi,” Louis breathes. “ ‘was just checking out.”

“I know, everyone is always checking me out. I mean look, couldn’t get much better than this.” Harry twirls in front of Louis and Chloe, making Chloe laugh into her father. Louis rolls his eyes. 

“God Harry, I meant checking out the groceries, not you. Although you do,”

“Children present.” Harry interrupts. He can’t believe he is flirting with a man in a goddamn supermarket. 

Louis huffs a laugh, before turning to hide his present blush. 

Harry pays for his groceries and accompanies Louis and Chloe in walking out to the car lot. 

“Daddy, look! The rain has stopped!” Chloe squeals, Harry grins. 

“It has, it has. Could you help me put the food in the car?” The question is directed to Chloe, but Harry answers. 

“Sure.”

“I wasn’t talking to you, Hazza.” Harry a nearly trips over his feet at the nickname. “But, I am going to take up your offer. I’ll lead you to my car.”

Harry wants to grab Louis’ hand as he leads him to the car, but he doesn’t. They just met. God, he’s probably married. He’s got a child, of course he has someone else. Besides, they have hardly known each other for more than half an hour. But, in half an hour’s time, Harry learnt he might have grown the tiniest, smallest, crush on Louis. He’s a grown man with a crush on another grown man he met at the supermarket. 

They end up in front of Harry’s car. Louis’ is parked next to his, the same blue car he almost hit. Harry helps the pair put the large amount of groceries in the trunk of Louis’ car. 

It’s not that Harry looks for clues to indicate Louis is single, but he looks for an indication Louis has no one else in his life. While loading the groceries Harry takes note of the smaller portions. He sees a single twelve ounce steak in one shopping bag. It could mean he does not have anyone else to grill steak for, or his love interest doesn’t eat meat.

“Um, hope you don’t mind me asking, but could you buckle Chloe into her seat? It’s just we have to be somewhere in a few minutes and we are running late and please?” Louis asks Harry. Louis trusts Harry.

Nodding, he opens the door to let Chloe climb into her booster seat. 

Harry knows he invades Louis’ privacy when he asks, “So, what’s the rush to get back to? Have to make dinner for her mum?” Harry doesn’t like when people assume his sexuality. He really isn’t sure why he did to Louis. 

Louis’ head abruptly pops out from the trunk door, then closing it in what seems like slow motion. He turns away to avoid Louis looking at his shame filled face. Harry feels blue eyes on him as he finishes buckling up the child. 

Louis breathes, “Umm no, not exactly, she um has to go to her dance rehearsal tonight. The big recital is coming up.” Louis looks down at his shoes, a pair of scuffed up sneakers. “She hasn’t got a mum, well she does, but um it didn’t really work out between her mum and me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put you in an uncomfortable situation.” Harry mumbles, abashed.

“Don’t apologize, it was along time ago. I finally came to terms with who I was. I don’t really fancy ladies, if you know what I mean.” In an attempt to lighten the mood, Louis nudges Harry’s upper arm. 

“Yea, I know. Sorry I get it, I hate when people assume my sexuality as well.” Harry smirks.

“Oh?”

“Don’t really fancy ladies much either.”

“Oh.”

The men look at each other for close to an eternity. 

“Daddy?” Louis forgets he has a child. A child whom he trusts with this man. Both Harry and Louis’ attention shifts to the girl in the booster seat. 

“ ‘M sweetie, what is it?”

“Could I pretty please have my chocolate now?” Chloe bats her eyelashes, almost as long at Louis’ eyelashes. 

Louis nods heading back into the trunk of the car to retrieve the sweet, while Harry stands rather awkward in the car door frame.

The taller one coughs, “Well um better get going. It’s getting dark.”

“Oh come on,” Louis hands the happy girl her chocolate and he gives all his attention back to Harry. “Don’t tell me your one of those fit, healthy lads that walks everywhere.”

Harry chuckles, “Course not. My car actually happens to be parked right next to yours.” Harry picks up his singular bag of groceries opens the passenger door and sets the bag on the seat. The door closes and turns around, looking back at Louis. “Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you around then?”

“London’s a big city. A pretty boy like you probably meets lots of other men here.”

Harry grows shy, “Well, one true statement you just made. Surely wouldn’t want to loose you in the vast city life. But I certainly don’t pursue every man I come across. Only the cute ones. ”

Louis ponders for a moment before saying, “Happy to have made the list then.”

Harry rolls back on his feet, taking his phone out of his back pocket and hands it to Louis. “Here, put your number in. Surely wouldn’t want you to leave the list.” Dimples on full display with a smile of such gargantuan size.

“You sure?” Louis asks before taking action to type in the digits.

“What?”

“It’s just most people don’t want to go after a man, who already has a kid.” He looks at Chloe, chocolate all over he face, not registering what is happening next to her. “Usually scares people away.”

Harry sighs, “Don’t worry, just put it in so I can ring you sometime.”

Louis quickly types his number in and proceeds to hand the device back to Harry. Harry grins looking at the new contact on his phone. Then, Louis gets into the front seat of his car and closes the door.

“See you around Harry, call me sometime yea?” Louis requests from the rolled down window. 

“Yea,” He replies, smiles wider than ever.

“Bye Harry!” Chloe yells from he backseat and Harry laughs at the family as they leave the lot. 

Harry gets into his own car and drives back to his shared flat. Only then does he remember he forgot to buy the jelly beans. 

 

Later in the night Harry texts Louis. 

to Louis  
from Harry

hiiiii!!!! its Harry from the grocery store!! wondering if you would want to met up again sometime soon?

The response is immediate.

from Louis  
to Harry  
defiantly! let me just put Chloe in her bed and I’ll text you. k?

from Harry  
to Louis  
ok xx

Sixteen minutes later (not that Harry was waiting), Louis responds. 

from Louis  
to Harry  
just put her to bed, she couldn’t stop talking about the funny man with curly hair at the grocery store named Harry

Harry giggles in his bed. He can’t believe he is giggling in bed, whilst texting a boy. Feeling like a teenager again is thrilling. 

from Harry  
to Louis  
dont worry everyone always talks about my stunning hair 

from Louis  
to Harry  
dont flatter yourself haz, we should get together this weekend tho 

from Harry  
to Louis  
id luv to! can we meet up saturday night around 8?

from Louis  
to Harry  
sounds wonderful, ive got the most perfect restaurant we can go to

from Harry  
to Louis  
great cant wait to see you!!

from Louis  
to Harry  
me too! ill see you then

Attached with the text is the address to the restaurant.

from Harry  
to Louis  
bye!!!! cant wait xx

Harry shuts off the lights in his bedroom, turning off his phone, and closing his eyes letting sleep take him under. The only dreams he has that night are of Louis.

 

Harry skips happily into the kitchen of his flat. Niall stands in front of the fridge laughing at Harry.

“What the hell do you have going on today? Haven’t seen you this happy since the smoothie worker accidentally made you a large kale smoothie instead of small.” Niall snickers.

Harry glares, “Hey just cause I take care of what I eat doesn’t give you the right to make fun of me.” He pretends to pout, turning his back to Niall. 

“Come on Harry, I never mean it.” Niall tells Harry. Harry smiles and turns back to Niall, so happy he might just kiss him right there. Rightfully, he decides against it. “Now, spill, what’s got you so happy?”

“Hmm, well not sure if I should tell you.” He teases.

“Oh come on, I’m you best mate.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Alright, what do you have a date or something?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe means yes.” Niall points out.

“Well then yes I do have a date. Tonight actually.”

“Harry,” Niall shouts. “Can’t believe my best friend finally got himself a proper lad.” He rubs Harry’s curls around his head. 

“Hey,” Harry shoots. “My hair’s already done up. Don’t have time to do it again, stop ruining it.” Niall throws his hands up in defeat.

“Feel like a proud mum, maybe I should take your picture or something eh?” Niall suggests.

Harry checks his non existent watch and walks towards the door. “Sorry mum, no time tonight, wouldn’t want to be late on the very first date.”

“My baby, all grown up.” Niall grabs Harry checks and pulls him forward, putting a kiss atop his forehead as Harry tries to escape his told. Harry reaches for the door handle, being smothered with kisses. Successfully the door opens and Harry runs out.

“Bye!” He calls out, off to meet Louis. 

 

After parking his car, Harry walks to the front of the restaurant figuring he should go and get them a table inside. 

“Table for two please.” He tells the hostess. She leads him to a small table near a window with two chairs. 

Harry fiddles with his fingers for a few seconds before checking his phone. He sees a text from Louis sent five minutes ago informing him he would be there in a few. Not knowing how to pass time, he reads the menu deciding this seems like a very Louis esc restaurant. Suddenly he sees Louis walk over to the table. Harry smiles and stands up, to welcome him. 

“Hi Harry.”

Harry looks at Louis wearing in a stunning button up shirt and black skinny jeans that hug his legs tight. He looks up and down admiring him, then he sees it. Chloe’s hand attached to her father’s. Only when Louis sees there are only two places set up, he registers that this was a date. 

“Oh, Harry, I’m sorry I didn’t realize that this was,”

“ ’s fine, Lou.” Harry pulls back Louis’ chair and motions for him to sit down, while he pulls up a chair from an empty table next to them for Chloe. Although he’s a tad disappointed, Harry doesn’t let it bother him because Louis looks rather beautiful sitting across from him. He can’y help but mentally put himself into the family. 

When the three of them are peacefully seated Chloe immediately begins talking. She tells Harry all about her week at school. Chloe explains the field trip her class took to the art museum. She informs Harry all about the painting they saw. Harry loves getting to know more about her. 

“And you’ll never guess what my daddy said to me in the car on the way here.”

Harry pretends to act shocked, “What did he say?”

Chloe motions for him to lean closer to her. He does. She puts her hands on his cheek and whispers into his ear. Harry giggles at what she tells him.

“Wow, I can’t believe you said that.” He says to Louis. Chloe laughs and covers her mouth with her small fingers. 

“Well, I can’t remember what I said.” Louis defends himself.

“Chloe told me you said you loved my curls.” Harry responds, smugly. “She also said you couldn’t wait to see me and I was a very pretty boy.”

“All true.”

A smile spreads across Harry’s face in a matter of seconds.

“Love the dimples too.” Louis simply answers eyes never leaving the menu. 

The rest of the night runs smoothly. With Chloe present, they never really go trough the first date awkwardness most people do. As the night comes to a close they argue over who pays the check; Louis says he should since he misinterpreted the evening, while Harry figures he should since he was the one who asked him out. Harry gives their waitress his card first, Louis huffs but they go straight back to talking. 

Once the meal’s payment is complete, Louis takes his daughter up into his arm and grabs Harry’s hand with the other leading them out of the building. Harry’s heart feels so full it could burst with Louis’s gesture. They reach Louis car and Louis puts Chloe into her booster shutting the door, so she can’t hear what they say. Not that it would matter since she is half asleep. 

“Sorry, ‘bout tonight. Didn’t really register you had asked me out.” Louis keeps his eyes focused on his dress shoes.

“Maybe I’ll be more clear next time.” Harry gulps.

“Harry, did you just ask me out on another date?” Louis eyes light up.

“Maybe.”

“Well then since your clearly too shy, Harry will you go out with me? A proper date this time.” Louis smiles while grabbing Harry’s hand. 

Harry almost shrieks, “I would love to.”

“Good, I’ll swing by you tomorrow and take you out for a proper lunch.” Louis stands on his toes and pecks Harry’s cheek. Louis gets into his car and pull away from the restaurant. The spot where Louis’ lips meet his cheek feels like its on fire, in a good way. 

 

They text all night and all morning, until Louis shows up at Harry’s home the next morning. When Harry hears the doorbell ring, he runs down the hall telling Niall he’s got it. Quickly he checks himself in the mirror before opening the door for Louis. 

The first attribute Harry takes under is the fact Louis brought him flowers. A colorful assortment of all different types. 

“These are for you.” Louis tells Harry handing him the bouquet. Harry blushes through a ‘thank you’, taking them, inviting Louis inside. 

Harry leads them into the kitchen. He gets out a vase to put the flowers in, cheeks still red hot. 

“So, Lou, what is on the agenda for us today?” Harry asks sitting at the counter top in the chair next to Louis. 

“Well, I figured since we never had a real meal,just the two of us, I thought I would take you out for one now. Then we could walk around the art museum for a bit. I’ve never been but Chloe just went this past week and seemed to love it. I reckon she told you about it last night.” Louis rambles. 

Harry takes Louis’ hand in his own intertwining their fingers. “Sounds like a perfect day.”

They leave the flat hand in hand. Louis takes them out to a little cafe down the road from Harry’s. Clearly, Harry doesn’t leave his home enough since it’s only two blocks down the road but he has never heard of it. 

“Lou?”

“Mm,”

“Where did you find this place?” They are both seated in the section of the cafe that is outside. 

“Just walking to yours and I passed it on the way. Thought it looked nice. And I didn’t really have much planned for us to do today anyway.” Louis confesses. 

“So the truth always comes out in the end. A hopeless romantic.” Harry says. 

“I suppose.” Louis looks down at the menu and leans back in his chair. 

Silence takes them for a few moments while they looks over their food options. A waiter comes by to take their order and they fall into talking. Everything feels so familiar between the two of them. 

Louis pays for the meal and holds Harry’s hand all the way to the art museum. Harry always loved art, so he was incredibly pleased when Louis told him their plans included going out to look at art. 

While walking around the exhibits Louis and Harry never break the tight hold they have on each other. When Harry sees a painting he likes he’ll squeeze Louis’ hand to grab his attention. Louis always spends extra time observing the art Harry likes. After a few hours spent at the museum pass, Louis figures they should get going after all he does have a toddler at home. 

Harry’s closely reading about a piece of art hanging on the wall. It doesn’t take much to please the boy. Louis feels bad taking him from a place that makes him this happy, but the sitter probably needs to go. If these dates with Harry continue he should be on good terms with the sitter as he doesn’t know many people who would watch Chloe. 

“Hazza?” Harry’s heart skips a beat when Louis talks to him.

“Mm, love this painting Lou.” He was still looking at it. The strokes of the brush fascinated him; they were all going in the same direction. He wonders how you could make a painting using strokes in only one direction. 

“I’m sorry, Harry, but I think I need to get going now. Chloe’s with a sitter and I don’t really like leaving her alone for a long period of time.” Louis addressed his concerns with Harry giving him full attention.

“Course,” He takes Louis’s hand in his own. “I think I’ve seen everything here anyway, let’s head out.”

“You aren’t mad I had to cut our date short?”

“Never.” Harry’s heart flutters at the word date. He still can’t grasp the fact the he is on a real date with quite possibly the most beautiful man he’s laid eyes on. 

The walk back to Harry’s place is a short one. Harry’s almost sad it’s so short, since he would rather spend more time getting to know Louis. They both stop in front of Harry’s door and look at each other. Both men feel it, now is the time. Louis stands up on his toes and takes Harry’s little face chub into his hands before kissing the boy’s lips. Harry smiles immediately following the kiss. He misses Louis already so he pulls Louis back for a proper kiss.

“Louis,” Harry breathes after pulling away from the other boy.

“Mmm, what is it?”

“I fancy you, a lot.” Harry asserted, heavily blushing.

“I fancy you a lot too, Harry.” Louis picks up Harry’s chin so he can meet his eyes. Blue to green.  
“Bye, Harry. I’ll see you sometime this week?”

Louis made his way down hallway away from Harry’s flat before Harry can whisper a small ‘yes’.

That night Harry dreams of bright blue.

 

Louis never stops asking Harry on dates, and Harry never stops saying yes. 

 

On Harry and Louis’ six month anniversary Chloe comes down with a high fever so, they aren’t able to go on the special date Harry planned for them. He planned on taking them a fancy restaurant downtown and then for a show at a theatre, because Harry learned Louis loves theatre. However, Louis’ love for his daughter tops his love for theatre so, he has to cancel the evening they had planned. 

“You sure you aren’t mad?” Louis asks Harry in Louis’ kitchen. Harry spends loads of time in Louis and Chloe’s flat. 

“Never, her health is much more important than some fancy meal.” Harry reassures him.

“It’s just, I know you had a special night planned. Feel a bit bad.” He confesses to Harry.

Harry walks closer to Louis, wrapping his arms around the back of his tiny waist. “Don’t. You are such an incredible father.” He plants a slow kiss on the short boy’s shoulder. 

“Daddy,” Chloe whines from her position on the couch. “Can I please have Harry make me a snack?”

“Harold, up for it?” Louis asks, turning around to face Harry in his arms.

“Always.” Harry takes his hands from Louis, earning a small whimper from the boy. Harry just giggles. He goes into the cabinet to retrieve some materials for the snack. 

In just about five minutes Harry’s made a beautiful plate of peanut butter(vitamin enhanced, Harry convinced Louis to buy it), raisins, celery, and apples. A meal more formally known as ants on a log. Harry hands Chloe the plate. She’s so weak; she cannot bring her hand up to grab the plate. Harry just giggles and hand feds them to her, while her eyes focus on the telly. 

“You’re too good to her Haz,” Louis reenters the room. Harry just shrugs and keeps feeding her. 

“I like when Harry makes me snacks. They taste yummy.” Chloe buts in, looking at her father.

“Everyone can’t be as good a chef as me you know.” Harry suggests. Louis walks over to the couch and sits behind Harry. He pulls Harry back into his chest and holds him. “Hey, Louis, how am I supposed to feed Chloe from here?”

“Daddy, let go of Harry. I want more, my tummy is still hungry.” Chloe sits up in her makeshift bed. 

“Guess you have enough energy to take the plate and feed yourself then.” Louis takes the plate from Harry’s hands and reaches over, with Harry still in his lap. It makes for a funny tangle of limbs but he gets the plate to his daughter. Harry leans back into Louis snuggling farther into him. They stay still like this, with Louis holding Harry and Harry’s arms wrapped around Louis for a few minutes. Harry hums a tune quietly while Louis plays with Harry’s curls, taking in the scene. 

“Hey Lou,” Harry tugs at Louis shirt to grab his attention. “I think Chloe’s fallen asleep, look.”

“Suppose she has,” Louis whispers. “Stay like this, will you? I like spending time with my two favorite people.”

Harry purrs against Louis skin. He shifts to get more comfortable in Louis’ chest. They lay in the couch, accompanied by Chloe at the other end until Harry falls asleep, then Louis. 

Harry decides he wouldn’t want to spend their anniversary any other way. 

 

Niall and Harry’s contract on the flat they rent comes to an end when Louis and Harry have been together for eight months. They come to a mutual decision not to re new it. Niall’s been in a serious two year relationship and decided to get a place with her. Harry feels a bit tongue tied when he tells Louis he doesn’t have anywhere to go. So, when Louis tells Harry he was planning on asking Harry to move in with him anyway Harry nearly jumps out of his skin. 

Over the course of one week, Harry, Louis and Niall all successfully move Harry’s stuff into Louis’ flat. Harry’s overjoyed and can’t wait to wake up every morning with Louis beside him. 

“Get over here Harry and give me a proper hug,” Niall yells to Harry from the front door.

“Well,” Harry stands in front of Niall. “Can’t believe I survived being your flatmate for four years.”  
“Oh come on,” Niall ruffles Harry’s hair. “Best four years of our lives, coming to an end.”

“Guess it has. Even though there were times I wanted to live as far away from you as possible, I’ll really miss you.”

“Oh shut up, you sap. I’m a few blocks up the road. Come visit anytime you like,” Niall thinks before adding, “And bring Louis too. Make sure he treats you right.” Harry rolls his eyes, of course Louis will treat him well. “You hear that Louis,” Niall, always the loud one, yells to Louis where ever he may be. “Take care of him, he’s just a baby you know.”

Louis enters the room, “Oh I know.”

“Awww, I’ll miss you buddy.” Harry pretends to wipe away tears.

“Just give your best mate a hug so I can move on with my life.” Niall pulls Harry into a tight hug.  
He messes up Harry’s hair in the process.

“Oh just go already.” Harry pushes him out the door and closes it behind him. He pulls Louis into their first kiss (of many) as a couple who lives together. 

 

On a cold day in December, Harry wakes up with Louis’ arm wrapped tightly around his waste. Louis lays fast asleep curled against Harry’s back. Harry stays in the position for a few minutes before Louis stirs in his sleep. 

“Lou,” Harry turns around so he is chest to chest with his boyfriend. “Are you awake?”

“No,” Louis replies. “ ‘m dead asleep.”

“Oh well, Happy Birthday anyway.” Harry whispers into his ear then going back into their cuddling position.

“Thanks, Hazza.”

Harry giggles and puts his head against Louis’ heart. Louis adjusts the blankets around the both of them and tightens his grip on Harry. Louis falls back into a state of slumber. Down the hall, Harry can make out the sound of children’s feet running towards their shared bedroom. The next sound he hears is the door bursting open and Chloe laughing into the room. She takes note of the quiet scene happening and lowers her movements. 

“Harry,” She whispers. Harry smiles into Louis. “Psst, Harry.” She says again, this time tugging at Harry’s hair. Harry turns around, carefully, trying not to wake the sleeping boy beside him. 

“Shh Chloe, what is it?” Harry looks at Chloe and sits up from the bed, legs dangling to the floor. Chloe climbs into the bed and sits in Harry’s lap. 

“It’s Daddy’s birthday today,” She whispers into Harry’s ear, earning a yawn and a nod. He thinks about his present for Louis that sits under their Christmas tree. “Could we make a special breakfast for him? Please?”  
“Defiantly.” Harry takes the small girl into his arms easily carrying her from the bedroom to the kitchen, both giggling along the way.

As expected, Chloe isn’t the biggest help when it comes to cooking. Harry doesn’t mind at all, giving her small tasks, such as mixing the bowl or pouring water into a cup. She’s extremely proud to know that this meal is going to Louis later. Harry is just happy Chloe accepted him into her life. 

After he found out her mum left Louis when she figured he was gay, Harry expected Chloe to try and shut him out, looking for a more womanly figure in her life. It saddens Harry to think someone could leave such a sweet little girl like Chloe, even if she was just a few months old with an undeveloped personality. However, Harry gets happy when he thinks about how much Chloe loves him. Chloe and Harry participate in many activities together such as, painting each other’s nails, going out to the shops, braiding hair their hair, and of course watching all the princess movies. Over all, he just like to spend anytime he can with the now five year old.

“Daddy! Get out!” Chloe yells from her position sitting on the counter. Harry looks over to see a sleepy Louis in the foyer, trying to see what’s happening in his kitchen. 

Despite his daughters request, Louis walks forward and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist. “Woke up all alone in a cold bed, and on my birthday too. What do you have to say about this Harry?”

Harry pulls away from his hold and goes back to the stove. “Sorry, Lou, I’m going to have to ask you to leave the room. We are trying to make something secret for you.”

“Yea Daddy, you need to go.” Chloe keeps mixing in the bowl, like an adult. 

“Well, glad to know the people living in my house appreciate me.” Louis huffs walking to Chloe.

“‘Our house,” Harry corrects him, shyly. 

“Right. Our house.” Louis agrees. He plants a large kiss a top Chloe’s head. “Chloe, what do you say to me today?”

“Nothing, until you get out of our kitchen, we are trying to make a surprise.” She tells Louis.

“Flattering.” Louis says and walks out.

Twenty minutes later Harry tells Chloe the breakfast they made is ready. She helps him set the table, for three. Chloe runs around the flat looking for her father. In a matter of seconds, Harry sees Louis walking with closed eyes into the kitchen, Chloe leading him. 

“You can open you eyes now,” Chloe brings her father to the table filled with, fruit, pancakes,syrup, juice, and a special kale smoothie for Harry since no one else in the house likes them. “Do you like it? We made it as a surprise!”

“Love it,” Louis picks up his daughter and swings her around, giggles escape her mouth. “Can’t wait to eat your wonderful cooking, Harry.” Louis walks to Harry and gives him a kiss. 

“Happy Birthday Lou, happy I can spend this one with you.” Harry whispers against his lips. 

“Happy Birthday Daddy!” Chloe squeals as the group sits down to eat. “You are going to love what I made for you as a present!” She cannot contain her giggles. 

They all eat making pleasant conversation. After the meal finished, Harry washes up the dishes while Chloe colors a Christmas tree in from her coloring book at the counter top. Louis stands watching everything. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Louis thinks aloud.

“I was wondering the same thing.” Harry answers, truthfully.

 

This year, the first snow they get is on Louis’ birthday late in the afternoon. Some sort of Christmas miracle, Harry reckons. Unfortunately, Louis’ family won’t be able to make the drive down to London to be with them. 

“Chloe,” Louis calls his daughter into the living room. “Grandma won’t be able to make it for Christmas this year. I’m sorry, I know you were looking forward to seeing her.” 

Harry expects her to cry. All week she has been talking about seeing Grandma again. 

“It’s ok,” Chloe says. Louis shocked, so is Harry. “I’m still happy, do you want to know why?” 

“Why?” Louis asks.

“Cause Harry’s here. I like when Harry is here. He’s in the family too.” She tells Louis and Harry. 

Harry lunges towards the girl and swings her around in his arms ’til she is laughing so hard she needs to be put down. Harry has never felt more accepted in his entire life. He pulls Louis into a warm hug and keeps him there for what feels like years. 

He doesn’t realize when he starts crying until he feels a pool in Louis’ shirt. “ ‘M sorry.” He pulls back from Louis. “Just love you too much.”

“Oh Harry,” Louis tucks Harry’s hair behind his ear and kisses him with so much passion and strength. Harry knows this is the best Christmas yet. 

In the evening, Harry cooks a proper English, holiday meal for the three of them. They all eat up, happily. As the dinner comes to an end they all move to the couch to watch a silly holiday movie. While Harry sets up the film, Louis grows antsy. 

“So,” Louis begins. “Do you have any presents for me? Being that is my birthday.”

“Look under the tree and only take the ones addressed for your birthday.” Harry tells him, eyes still focused on the TV. 

Chloe wiggles around on the couch, “Daddy get mine! Harry helped me wrap it!”

“Is that so?”

“Wrapped it me self, even has a little bow on it.” Harry winks at Louis and Chloe giggles. 

Louis takes the presents and sits on the couch. He opens up Chloe’s present first. Truthfully, Harry does not know what Chloe made for him. She wouldn’t tell him, afraid he would tell Louis. Since, she made it in school there would be no way for Harry to know. She came home with a box one afternoon and handed it to Harry requesting it get wrapped. 

“Oh,” Louis takes a piece of paper out of the box. His eyes grow wide. Louis holds it in his shaking hands. “Chloe, I love it. Thank you. I’ll keep it forever.” He continues to stare, jaw wide open. Harry notes the tears forming in his eyes. 

“Oh come on Lou, tell me what it is.” Harry says. 

Louis hands Harry the paper. It’s a drawing of three people, each labeled. One person portrays Harry, with unreasonably long hair and much taller then the rest of the people. Plus the letter “R” in Harry’s name is backwards. The other slightly shorter man is Louis, sporting a side fringe. In the middle lays Chloe, holing both of her father’s hands. At the top of the drawing she wrote in all capitol letters, ‘My Family’. Harry’s eyes swell with tears, for the second time today.

“Lou,” Harry looks at Louis, both teary eyed. Louis shrugs, sobbing out a laugh. 

“Hey,” Chloe pouts. “Why don’t you like my present?” She walks over to Harry and wipes a tear off his cheek, then doing the same to Louis. “Stop crying.”

“No, Chloe. These are tears because we love it.” Louis tells her pulling her onto the couch in the small space between Louis and Harry. Harry nods in agreement. 

“Thank you Chloe.” Harry trembles, snuggling farther into the two.

“For what?” She asks.

“For accepting me into your family.”

 

Two years tomorrow, two years tomorrow, two years tomorrow. The words play like a broken record in his mind as Harry lays in Chloe’s bed next to her. She already got to stay up past her bed time, so asking for an extra story to be read to her is really pushing it. But, Harry can never say no to the girl he has been a second father to. He cannot believe he has been with them for two years. 

Harry reads Chloe’s book, acting out each character as he goes along. Somewhere along the way he gets interrupted.

“Hey, Harry.” Chloe touches his face. 

“Yes?”

“Um, I was wondering if I could call you something other than Harry?” 

Harry is puzzled, “Well, I’m sure thats fine. What would you like to call me?”

“I was thinking I could call you Papa.” She states.

Harry’s mind races. He’s never thought of being her father, but looking back he is as much father to her as Louis.

“Oh, umm” Harry begins.

“Well you see,” Chloe cuts him off. “There is a boy in my class at school with two mummies, kinda like me except I have two daddies.” Harry’s heart flutters. “He told me he calls one mum ‘Mummy’ and the other one ‘Mama’. I think I want to do that too. Except not call you Mama cause your a boy, and that would be silly.” 

She giggles, Harry doesn’t. 

Harry sits in the bed, limbs frozen. Louis and Harry have never discussed a long term relationship, but here is a little girl bringing him to reality. The discussion was unspoken, yet mutual. He is her father. 

A small hand reaches for Harry’s curl, pulling it down. He is taken from his day dream. Chloe is as much Louis’ child as Harry’s.

“Hey,” Chloe says softly. “Did I make you sad? I’m sorry.”

“No,” He simply states. “Um, you can call me that, I think.” 

Chloe smiles. Harry climbs off the bed and puts away the picture book. He walks to the door and shuts off the light mutter a small ‘goodnight’ before exiting the room. 

“Night Papa.” The last thing he hears before telling Louis.

The ten seconds it takes Harry to walk from Chloe’s bedroom to his own create more butterflies in his stomach than an entire butterfly exhibit. One light is one when Harry enters their shared bedroom. Louis is watching the latest football match on the TV in front of the bed. He peers into the the room through a crack between the door and the wall. His eyes fall on the love of his life. Harry pushes the door open. He strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed next to Louis. A few moments go by of silence, before it is broken.

“Um, Louis?”

“Mm,” Louis perks up from his sleepy state.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Anything, love.”

“Please promise not to get mad.”

“Could never be mad for too long.” Louis’ eyes still focused on the muted sports match unfolding on the screen. 

Harry sits up in the bed. “Um, Chloe told me something tonight. Well, she rather asked me.”

“Spill, Haz.”

“She wants to call me Papa.”

Louis’ eyes never leave the screen. He isn’t fazed by any of it. 

“Lou, I-“

“Marry me.”

“What?”

“Marry me.”

“Louis-“ Harry can not believe what is happening. 

“Shit, I need the ring.” Louis reaches over to look in the night stand drawer and pulls out a small black, velvet box. “This wasn’t how I planned this, just so you know. But Harry, love of my life, will you marry me?”

Harry cries out a yes, letting out all the tears he kept in. Just a minute ago he thought Louis wouldn’t be ready to take the next step, but now he wants to spend the rest of his life with Harry. 

He falls on top of Louis, and hugs him while continuing to nod his head. Louis never got on one knee to pop the question, but they have never been the couple to do things the ordinary way. 

Louis pushes Harry off and takes his hand in his own. He slides the ring on and Harry gasps, before enveloping his fiancé in a hug. 

“I was going to ask you tomorrow on our two years. We were going to go out for a fancy meal, and we could walk around before I got the courage to ask. But, when Chloe wanted to call you Papa, I just knew, now was the time.” Louis confesses while Harry lays on top of him, nodding to every party of the story. 

“I wouldn’t have had it any other way, fiancé.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please be kind! I spent the last few months writing this on and off. I would love some feed back, as well. Find me on Twitter @/greatvalueharry


End file.
